Bow-ties and Newsboy Caps
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Lizzie and Darcy celebrate their anniversary with a little costume theater. Set in the LBD universe. Rated M for a reason!


**Well, it was long over-due, but I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long guys, when I started this fic months ago I just couldn't get into the right mindset at the time to write a decent lemon. But its done now and I hope it lives up to your expectations and fulfills your Dizzie sexy times fantasies. **

**Please review if you have anything to say, ALL comments are much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, nor Pride and Prejudice, I simple love the characters and their love story. **

**Enjoy! **

**xo IRF**

* * *

The evening had been magical. Dinner by candlelight overlooking the bay. A sunset stroll through the bustling San Francisco streets. Splitting a simply orgasmic brownie sundae at the Ghiradelli Chocolate shop. Lizzie couldn't have asked for more. As per usual, William had planned a simply marvelous night out for their anniversary and Lizzie was just overwhelmed by it all. Who would have thought that the William Darcy she met two years ago would turn out to be such a romantic? He had seem so cold and stiff when they first met, so _beyond_ such trivial things. Yet he had turned out to be perhaps the most amazing man Lizzie had ever met.**  
**

Only further proving her point, William had swept her into an impromptu dance outside a little cafe on their walk home. The brash action had shocked Lizzie at first, but soon she joined William, caught up in it all, allowing the soft jazz music to become the soundtrack to their wonderful night. It's rhythmic melody had swept the couple up in its arms, breathing life into their bones as they swayed in time to the music.

It was late by the time the made it back to the apartment. Luckily, their anniversary this year had fallen on a Friday, and the couple had made arrangements to have the weekend away from work. With a turn of a dial, William bathed the living room in the soft glow of the gas fireplace, its flames eagerly licking up the side of the glass and popping in excitement. Lizzie grabbed a bottle of champagne from the fridge and two glasses, presenting them to her finance, who was sitting on the floor, back against the couch. She fetched the strawberries they had picked earlier and ditched her heels by the door, sighing contentedly from the relief.

Joining him on the floor, she watched as his nimble fingers unwound the foil and popped the cork almost effortlessly. He filled the two flutes while the bottle was fresh and handed one to her, his gaze meeting hers over the caramel coloured bubbles. "Happy Anniversary my love."

"Happy Anniversary." she replied, leaning him to kiss him softly. She settled against his chest, sipping the champagne quietly as they basked in the warmth of the fire. He fetched a berry out of the box and bit off the end, licking his lips appreciatively. He held the remnants up to her own mouth, which she accepted happily, eagerly nibbling the sweet confection. As she licked the melted chocolate off her fingers she felt a shift in Darcy's demeanor. She looked over at him to find his pupils had dilated and darkened to adeep, penetrating blue.

Knowing this was the perfect opportunity to give him one of his gifts, she winked at him before placing a kiss on his cheek and bouncing up from their spot on the floor. "Wait here. I have a surprise for you" she said, as she flounced off into their bedroom, shutting the door.

William groaned in anticipation, knowing full well that such a surprise from Lizzie meant wondrous, sexy things. He felt himself begin to harden as his imagination ran wild at what his fiancé could be preparing behind the door. Taking a moment to make himself more comfortable, he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the lapel out from his pants. Downing the rest of his champagne flute, he nibbled on another strawberry while eagerly awaiting Lizzie's return.

He was mid-mouthful when she reappeared, clad only in a pair of red lace panties, a hounds tooth vest, and matching bow tie and cap. Her shimmering red hair, which had been elaborately pinned up earlier, now lay in curls across her pale shoulders, highlighting her face beautifully. She stretched languidly against the doorframe, the open vest falling, but just still covering her breast.

Darcy choked slightly as he struggled to get the treat down, his eyes disbelieving what they saw. As he struggled, Lizzie laughed, strutting away from the door and over to where he remained on the floor. He managed to get himself up and facing her without too much embarrassment, his face still showing how much in awe he was of her. He brushed his knuckles down her arm before capturing her hips, his thumbs brushing her hip bones enticingly. She placed her palms on his chest, before sliding them up to curl around his neck.

"You like?" she purred, though the answer was obvious.

"My god Lizzie, the things you do to me." She laughed, the sound tinkling in William's ears as he watched the firelight dance across her skin illuminating the red velvet bow tie he had seen in so many of her videos. He brought her impossibly close, his lips finally finding purchase on her neck. She hummed in appreciation as he marked a trail down and across her collar bone, brushing aside the silk lined vest to gain more access to her creamy skin. She instinctively went to grasp his tie and was disappointed at finding nothing to grasp hold of. Her disappointment however was quick when she realized his shirt was open enough that she could run her palms across his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart beating.

Still holding her close with one arm, William used his free hand to rid Lizzie of the vest, at least partially, giving him access to a pink, pert nipple. Not wasting any time he quickly latched on, causing Lizzie to gasp out in pleasure from where she had been suckling on his neck. He teased her with teeth and tongue, in time switching to the other, making sure neither was in want due to lack of attention.

"William" whispered Lizzie. "More."

Happy to oblige, he carefully laid her down on the nearby coffee table, taking care to move the strawberries and other items out of the way. The cool varnished wood felt like heaven on Lizzie's overheated skin and the feeling of William's hands running along her body was pure bliss. He inched lower, kissing along her belly and thighs, teasing her. He edged closer to where she wanted him most, letting his warm breath mingle with the dampness between her legs, the red lace the only barrier between them. She wriggled in frustration as his fingers hooked into her panties, bringing a low chuckle from Darcy. Not one to hold out on her long, he quickly divested her of the garment and swooped in, his lips finding her bundle of nerves almost immediately.

"Oh God Will, don't stop" she begged, her back now arching off the table in ecstasy. She ground into him, writhing at the feeling of him between her legs and all the wicked things his tongue was doing to her. Tilting his head back slightly, his attentions drew once more to her clit, two fingers now taking the place of his tongue. They surged in once, twice, three times before a third followed, causing a great groan to emit from Lizzie.

Her hands reached down and grasped her partner's hair, her fingers running through the thick black locks as he brought her ever closer to her orgasm. He lifted her thighs, placing her knees upon his shoulders, giving himself just the leverage he needed to make her scream. "William!"

He backed off some then, allowing her some room to recuperate. Lizzie's chest heaved as she struggled to get a hold of her body after such a high. They were far from done yet, and she was going to make sure of it. Just as soon as she could feel her legs again.

Glancing down at Darcy she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the arrogance emanating from his body. He had taken this brief break in their love session to sit back and actually _watch her_ like he was admiring some magnificent piece of art. He sat comfortably in their armchair, shoulders back and legs wide, delighted in his ability to render his woman so utterly helpless.

She shot him a nasty glare, that only widened his smirk. She rose from the table, leaving the newsboy cap behind. She stalked towards him slowly, wriggling her hips in a sultry dance that only made his pants that much tighter. Bending low so that her breast were practically in his face, she reached out and stroked the massive bulge in his trousers, gaining a hiss from his lips.

"What's the matter big boy? Are you in need of some... _release_?" His breath caught as her fingers brushed down into his pants, ever closer. Not breaking character, she knelt down before him, her hands deftly un-doing his belt and freeing him from his confines.

"My, my, my, such a naughty boy, not wearing underwear. How unlike you." Her eyebrow tilted in question. She was extremely aroused by their situation, but rather surprised at Darcy.

His dark eyes found hers in the firelight, his expression earnest. "You help me be someone I never thought I could be. You help me feel free enough to do anything, even risk ruining these pants at the sight of you in that get-up of yours."

She left her work for the moment, leaning in to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Her thumbs came up to brush his cheek bones, framing his face as she kissed him, again and again, as tenderly as possible. "You are an amazing man William Darcy, and I'm incredibly lucky to have you as my partner."

"The feeling is mutual Lizzie Bennet, and always has been."

They stood there a moment, grinning like idiots despite their rather compromising positions. It wasn't until Lizzie looked down, unable to hold his gaze any longer, that she realized what they had been in the middle of. She took in her now naked body, clad only in a bow-tie, knelt down between William's knees. The juxtaposition of her body next to his, his black previously pressed trousers now around his ankles, his erection standing proudly despite the romantic moment; it made her burst out in laughter. They were certainly quite a sight to behold.

Momentarily perplexed at her laughter Darcy's brow furrowed at he looked around for her source of amusement. After a few garbled words and gestures between laughs, he finally clued in, joining his love in amusement.

He pulled her up from her position on the floor and into his lap, wanting her close. She shook her head at him, placing her arms around his shoulders. "That is just like you William Darcy; ruining the moment with your romantic proclamations crap." He pretended to look offended, though he knew perfectly well she was only teasing. "Now only one of us has been satisfied and it's getting far too late to continue. We really should be going to bed..."

"Oh no you don't Lizzie Bennet!". He grasped her hips as she attempted to rise from her position, turning her giggles into a moan as he sunk swiftly into her. Taking a moment to adjust, he closed his eyes, letting himself revel in the feeling of being inside her.

Her hips soon began to rock impatiently, now fully wrapped back into the heat of the moment. He lifted her slightly, bringing her back down on his shaft. "More" she gasped. He lifted higher, this time bringing his hips to meet hers. They both hissed at the feeling. He started a steady pace, rising and falling faster and faster. She found support on the arms of the chair and took over for him, bucking onto him as she pleased, her hips meeting his in a punishing rhythm. Darcy's hands wounds themselves around her shaking thighs, using the added leverage to pound into her. They had enjoyed their little game, but were eager for release.

"God Lizzie" he groaned out, feeling himself edge towards release."I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Hold on" she cried, adjusting so her knees now had cushion, freeing her hands for more important work. "I'm almost there".

He continued to thrust up into her as her nimble fingers found her bud, rubbing roughly in time. Darcy's grip tightened, as he pushed in deep one last time. He came, hard, just as Lizzie reached her second climax of the night, her inner walls milking his release from him until he was spent.

The couple collapsed together into the chair, Lizzie's head finding a pillow upon William's shoulder. William wrapped an arm around her, pulling her shaking form close to him. "Well..." he began, having to stop a moment to finish catching his breath. "I certainly think we outdid last year's anniversary."

Lizzie chuckled softly, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes. "If you think that was good, just wait until our honeymoon." Her smiled widened as he groaned at the thought.

"I'm too tired to make you pay for that comment. We walked around the city too much earlier. Those damn hills". He rose a fist in mock protest, shaking it slightly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on you goof, let's get to bed. You've got all weekend to make to enact your revenge." His expression lightened at the thought, briefly renewing his energy. He stood up quickly, scooping up his bride to be and whisking her away to their bedroom, where he would indeed spend the better part of the weekend making her 'pay'.


End file.
